There are many different types of agricultural machines. The agricultural machines include a variety of different towed implements. The towed implements can include such things as tillage equipment, planting equipment, sprayers or other application implements, bailers, among a wide variety of others. Currently, the health of the towed implement can be difficult to detect by an operator of a towing vehicle (such as the operator of a tractor). For instance, if parts on the towed implement are lost, broken, damaged or loosened, or where their proper function is otherwise impaired in some other way, this may not be detectable by the operator unless it is observed by the operator. The operator may need to dismount the towing vehicle and perform a visual inspection of the implement in order to identify some lost, broken, loose, or otherwise compromised portions of the implement.
Detecting a compromised portion of an implement can be even more difficult under some circumstances. For instance, tillage equipment often has multiple rows of ground engaging components. The size of the implement, in itself, can make it difficult for an operator to observe a problem with the implement. Further, during operation, the implement may be engaged with the soil over which it is traveling. This can even further obscure the operator's view of the implement so the observation of problems can even be more difficult.
Because it is difficult to detect problems with a towed implement, the operation of the towed implement can be compromised. For instance, because an operator often only finds a problem by visual inspection, this can mean that the towed implement is operating for a period of time, even while it has a problem. This can lead to degraded performance of the implement, and it can also, at times, result in additional damage to the implement.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.